Guardian Dream
by LSMerlot
Summary: A visitor alights on Sakura's window sill while she sleeps, and he considers what might have been. Brief one-shot.


Warning! This one shot contains spoilers!

This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so please forgive me if I get it wrong. In fact, this is my first attempt at publishing anything, so please keep in mind that I'm just a neophyte.

For the hardcore fans, I'm sorry if I messed up the original names and/or themes. I didn't exactly have access to good versions of the original work. As for the other fans who may have only watched the English version, you absolutely _must _watch the original work. It literally is a completely different anime.

I, of course, do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or anything associated with it.

* * *

**Guardian Dream**

Yue knelt on the window sill and bowed his head. He could see his shadow cast on the floor of the bedroom by the half-moon hovering in the heavens.

A half-moon. Was that coincidence? No, as Clow Reed had taught Yue, there were no coincidences, only necessities.

As silent as his own shadow, Yue slipped into the bedroom and hesitantly paced toward the bed. He could hear Kero snoring and murmuring about sweet things in far away dreams, but Sakura slept soundly and quietly on the bed. It had certainly taken long enough for her to fall asleep. She was too excited about the coming morning, and Yue had been forced to wait outside for most of the night until he was sure that slumber had finally overcome joy.

She was much older now from when they had first met, only a few years by nature but many more by spirit. In that time, she had grown to become quite beautiful.

What an understatement. Sakura had always been cute, but as a young woman she was the most lovely creature Yue had ever seen. She had grown her hair out longer, and her features had taken on a more defining look, but it was so much more than that. She was so kind, so gentle, and always so cheerful. She always believed in and saw the best in people, and she was so determined and hopeful in everything. She had so much love! She was very dear to him.

But she was also not his. Tomorrow would be her wedding day, and even now she smiled in her sleep, no doubt dreaming of Li Shaoran.

Yue's fists clenched at his sides as he stared at that soft smile. How could he have ever resented her? Even though he had finally accepted Sakura as his new master after the final judgment, he had still been so bitter. It had been unfair to lose Clow Reed, and no one could ever replace Yue's first master, the master that he loved. But Sakura had said that she didn't want to become Yue's and Kero's master. She had wanted instead to be their friend, and though this had been acceptable to Yue, he had still held against her that she was nonetheless taking Clow Reed's place as master of the cards. Yue would have given anything to serve Clow Reed again.

That was then. Now Yue knew that death must be accepted as much as life and that the world didn't stop for one who was pining, much less turn the other way to bring back that which was lost. As much as it pained him, he had to wonder if things would have turned out differently had he accepted nature on its terms and not been at odds with it.

For Sakura had once professed deep feelings for Yukito, Yue's other self, but Yukito had kindly and gingerly denied her. Had Yue's bitterness, his lingering resentment, caused Yukito to answer thus? Was Yukito's more distant feelings toward Sakura as a loved one the translation of Yue's distance from her as his master?

Yue reached down and brushed her silky hair out of her face. She smiled again, but he doubted she smiled for him. She was probably imagining that the cool hand resting lightly upon her cheek belonged to Shaoran.

"I will always be here for you," Yue said quietly. He bent down and whispered into her ear, "To watch over you, to catch you, and to protect you, even if your heart never belongs to me."

This was all he could promise. Everything. So long as Sakura belonged to someone else, Yue could give her no more, but so long as he lived, he could give her no less.

Yue lightly kissed her forehead, a guardian's kiss. When he pulled back and looked into her peaceful face, though, he felt a wrenching in his chest. Slowly, hesitantly, he lowered himself to touch his lips to hers, a forbidden kiss. He concentrated ardently on every sensation of the moment, for it was the first and last kiss he would probably ever be able to give to Sakura.

She stirred slightly, but Yue was already back on the window sill, watching her from over his shoulder.

_Shaoran better treasure her_, Yue thought to himself. _If he ever hurts her—if he should raise a hand to her! _Yue's hand tightened on the window sill, but he controlled his emotions and calmed again lest he do something to wake Sakura. _If he should ever leave her, even for a moment, I will be there. I will be watching, always waiting._

Then pale wings spread, and the guardian soared through the night beneath a half-moon.


End file.
